Garys Mod: Attack of the props!
by GangstaBro
Summary: When a distres call comes in from a secret reasearch buildin in the middle of no where a team is sent to investagate and find whats gone wrong. But when they get thier they find that shit is about to get real. Can they get out? can they... survive?


GARY'S MOD: ATTACK OF THE PROPS1

AN: Sup fools bringin out a one shot for you're enjoys cuz I am jist awesome. been watchin all the gamers play this on you tube and got such a fuckin funny idea I laughed my ass off. Might make a longer sory about it later but Ill leave that to my fans cuz thier awesome. enjoy.

It was dark in the office buildin. it was realy creepy as shit as lights keeped goin on and off at weird times and thier was blood marks and bodys every where. snake from metal gear solid moved realy slowly down the a dark hallway. he was the only one while bleedin to death from a hit he got earlyier. he needed to find the comuntication room to get help. the world was in danger!

gettin near a corner he heared some thin movin and stopped then quickly moved the other way. he didnt know how many thier were but they was still to many for him now. he needed to hide.

he opened a door in to a office and went inside. the sound was gettin closer.

thinkin quickly he hide in the only spot he could. under the box in the room which was the only thing thier.

the foot steps got realy close and snake stoped breathein all togather but the the noises got far a way and disapeared.

Snake breathed out relived. he was safe.

"Good thin this box was here." said Snake to him self. then all of a sudden he feeled a lot of pain and screame!

it wasnt a box he was hidin in!

and then he died...

LATER...

Minecraft Steve stoped lookin at the report and throwed it at the table.

"I dont get it sir. is that all it said." Said Steve.

"That was all we got before it went dead Steve." Said Kermit the frog serously. "Some serous shit must have went down if on one has called us back yet. That is why I want you're team to investagate.

Are you're sure. Said Steve.

"Yes Steve. I want you to take a shit ton of fire power if you need to cuz I think its serous." Said Kermit.

"Realy? What was you're first clue." Said Steve sarcasticaly.

Kermit gave him a angery look.

"This is not a joke steve. that office buildin has a lot of top staff thier and suddenly we get a distress call. now the lines are down and we are in the dark. time we shine a light right."

"You got it boss." Said Steve just as serous.

"Good you leave in three hours." Said Kermit.

...

"Okay guys tell to tell you the mission as we are flyin to it and it will take time." Said Steve to his team. even though the plane was realy loud he was usin his mic so every one heared him realy easyly.

"Cant it be a surpise?" Said Finn from adventure time.

"Why do you all ways want it to be a fuckin surprise." Said the heavy from team fortres.

"It makes things fun." Said Finn.

"Realy?" Said the Heavy.

Suddenly the Heavy sucker punched him so hard that some teeth flew a way.

"Surprise!" Said the Heavy and loled.

"Fucker!" Shouted Finn angerly and the y were about to fight for real when the last member stoped him.

"Stop it guys." Said President Obama serously pushin them a part. then he looked at Steve. "Tell us Steve. What the hell is waitin for us."

Steve nodded and turned on the holotable in the middle of the cargo bay they was in. pullin out his he used it to point at stuff.

"

"a few hours ago we got a distress call from office centrel before suddenly the line went down and we lost contact. As you bitches know office centrel has a lot of A-game playhas and a few extra hundred people doin research and shit. it is a souped up fortress that makes terrorist pee them selfs then even think of goin thier. and now its gone quite. And all the quite is makin the boss nervous." said steven pointin to pictures that poped up that show things he was talkin about.

"What was the message Steve?"

"No body is realy sure. the message was fucked up on the way her and most of it is that annoyin buzzin noise instead of words. all we know is that they need help and fast." Said Steve.

"That sounds like fun." Said Jake.

"Yeah count me in." Said the Heavy.

Steve press another button that made a 3d map of the buildin and moved the little dots that was them.

"We will split in two teams to search the buildin and find survivers. Jake and me will drop off on the roof and work our way down. Heavy. President Obama. You two will take the bottom floor at ,eet us in the middle."

The Heavy raised a hand.

"Can you go with President Obama." Said the Heavy.

"Gpt a prob with me Heavy." Said President Obama annoyed.

"Hell yeah. Every one knows the black guy dies first." Said the Heavy.

"Realy? Why dont you suck my stimulas package then for good lick." Said President Obama.

"Shit the fuck up." Said Steve serously. "Were gettin close so gear up.

"Yes sir!" Said every one togather.

Steve and Finn touched down as the Heavy and President Obama in thier parachutes went past and down to the ground. very steathly they move to the door and stood next to it. Finn used his gadgets to see if it was safe and then nodded and opened the door. the buildin was realy fuckin dark as night was gettin closer and the lights that were on only made things creepyer.

"Steven. Steve do you come in. Roger." Said President Obamas voice from his radio walkytalky. Steve pulled it off and put it to his mouth.

"Steve here I copy. Roger." Said Steve in the radio.

"The Heavy and me are in the lobby. We dont see any one at all." Said Presdent Obama.

"Same here President Obama. Contiune with the search but stay in touch. Roger." Said Steve.

"Well do. Roger." Said President Obama and turned off his radio for now.

Steve made signals to move so the contiuned from room to room. Steve didnt like it. the place was a fuckin wreck with shit layin every where as if people were knockin stuff over and just goin crazy.

"What the hell you think happen here." Said Jake shinin his flash light every where. he was startin to look scared him self and he didnt now why.

"I don't know Jake. " Said Steve nevously. "Just keep you're self togather. We have a job to do." But as he walked a way he thinked that the faster they finished the better.

Suddenly the was a nose in a dark corner and some thin ran a way from thier flash lights.

"Got a bogee!" Shouted Finn raisin his gun to fire.

"Hold fire until I say! could be a civilin." Said Steve quickly as he raised his to as they chased the shadow.

Chasin the shadowy thin they ran after it until it ran out of breathe in a heap.

"DONTDONT HURT ME!" Said the shadowy thin all scared.

Steve and Finn flashed thier lights and found the heap was a bald scientist with glasses. Steve looked at Finn as the scientist started cryin like a bitch and nodded at him to lower his gun. and Finn did. Steve did to and leaned over to touch the guy on a shoulder careinly.

'Don't worry sir we are here to help. You're safe now. Whats you're name." Said Steve nicely.

"Kliener." Said Kliener blowin his nose on his coat.

"Nice to meet you Kliener. I'm Steve and this is Finn." Said Steve. "I know you have been thru hell but I need to know what the fuck happened here."

Kliener got real scared and grabbed Steve's pants.

"Theres no time. We have to go it is not safe here!" Said Kliener.

"We will once we find all the survivors." Said Steve.

"Thier is none! Thier is no one left! They killed them all. Thats why we have to leave! NOW!"

"What do you mean they are dead!" Said Steve serously as Finn walked off to search the area some more.

"What the fuck do you think I mean! Thier dead! They killed them!"  
>"Who is they Kliener. You are not makin any sense." Said Steve tryin to get to him.<p>

Suddenly Finn came runnin back lookin real scared.

"Steve call the Heavy and President Obama now!" Said Finn.

"Why Finn." Said Steve.

"Klieners tellin the truth Steve! Just found a pile of bodys inn the next room! And what ever killed them didnt use guns. thier realy fucked up" Said Finn scared.

"Shit." Said Steve takin out the walkytalky.

"President Obama. President Obama. Do you copy. DO YOU COPY!" Said Steve to the radio.

...

President Obama flashed his light around the lobby as he and the Heavy started movin about.

"I don't like this President Obama." Said the Heavy as they worked thier way.

"Niether do I heavy. But if people liked this jind of thin then wed be out of a job." Said President Obama.

as they walked some thin on the wall made them stop and look at it. it was a hand print. made out of BLOD1

"I realy dont like this." Said the Heavy again.

"What the fuck you think happened here." Said President Obama.

"Bad shit President Obama." Said the Heavy shakin his head as they contiuned walkin a way. "Bad shit."

Farer down they heard a noise and stoped.

"Enemy?" Said the Heavy startin his huge ass machine gun.

"Or a civi dumbass." Said President Obama startin to walk over to the noise.

"Bad to shoot?" Said the Heavy confused. (AN: he realy is a dumbass LOL)

"Fuck yes." Said President Obama rollin his eye. "Put that gun a way. they could be injured."

all of a sudden the walkytalky turned on.

"President Obama! President Obama! Do you copy! DO YOU COPY1"

"Whats up with steve?" Said the Heavy

I don't know Heavy. look after the civi as I find out." Said President Obama takin it out to talk.

"Fine." Said the Heavy annoyed.

"I copy Steve over. Whats the situation, roger." SaiDPresident Obama to the radio walkytalky.

"Get ready to get the fuck out of here President Obama we have to move. The situation is to dangerous." Said Steve

"Does it have some thin to do with the bloody hand print we found." Said Obama lookin a round.

"No but it has every thin to do with all the dead bodys we found. We have a survivor and we need to clear out asap." Said Steve.

"Cant do that yet Steve. We all so found a survivor to. we need some time." Said President Obama serously. But he wasnt sure if Steve heard him cuz the radio started to sound funny with all that annouin buzzin noise.

"A survivor!? President Obama... get a way from...not...get...ss out of..."

"Steve I cant fuckin get you man over." Said President Obama realy loud in case Steve could hear but it didnt work. Swearin he put it back in his pants. He was gettin a bad feelin about this.

"President Obama." Said the Heavy from the other end of the room. but President Obama didnt want to hear it so he inturpted him instead.

"Heavy we need to get the hell out of here. Steve thinks we're in danger. Get the survivor and lets move." Said President Obama.

"But thats it. There is no survivor." Said the Heavy shruggin. "Just a load of crap junk."

"Then what made that noise we heared." Said President Obama startin to get nervous.

Before the Heavy could say some thin in the shadows suddenly grabbed his feet and knocked him to the floor. Then what ever it was that was grabbin him started to pull him a way.

"Heavy!" Shouted President Obama.

The Heavy grabbed a wall corner to try to stop bein pulled. but it didnt work as the wall crumbled and then he was pulled any way.

"TTHHHHHHAAAAANNNNNKKKKKKS OOObbbbbbbaaaaammmmmmaaaaa!" Yelled the Heavy as he's screams faded in the distance. President Obama was about to chase him but suddenly he heared noises all a round him.

"That's not possible!" Said President O mouthin in shock.

...

Steve threw his walkytalky down where it smashed in to a million peices. Then he grabbed Kliener.

"What the fuck is goin on baldy. Who ever killed all those people jst cut me off from my men. I need to know what we're up against if we have a shot of beatin them." Said Steve shakin him.

"You cant! You're men are all ready dead by now. thiers no way to save them. we can only save us now." Said Kliener sadly.

Steve throwed him to the floor angerly.

"What the fuck is goin on Kliener." Said Steve.

"Yeah! Whats killin our bros bitch." Said Finn angerly pointin his gun.

"Thier called props." Said Kliener sadly. "Every one was workin on a top secret to make a ultimate weapon that could turn in to any thin when ever it needed to. but thier was a acident and now the props have killed every boy here"

"So you fuck ups made weapons that killed by them selfs!" Said Steve angerly.

"NO! Not even a dick wesel would be so stupid to do that. the idea was to not let them think at all but the props got smart by acident and startin thinkin for them selfs." Said Kliener explainin.

"Then if they were not trained to kill why are they killin every one!" Said Finn shocked.

"They think its fun. Its a game." Said Kliener truefully.

well were not pplayin any more. Said Steven angerly grabbin his gun angerly and walkin over to Finn. but as he was doin it noses started off in the other end of the buildin.

"What the fuck is that!" Said Finn pointin his gun at the directio.

"Its the props!" Said Kliener wavin his hands over his head like a crazy bitch. "They found us."

Steve and FInn looked at each and pointed thier guns in the darkness. the noise s got realy close and then out of the darkness a office chair rolled to a stop. Steve and Finn looked at it and then back at the darkness.

"Do the props want us to sit in the chair?" Said Finn confused.

"NO YOU IDIOT! THE PROP IS THE CHAIR11111' screamed Kliener in a high sqeaky voice.

"What?" Steve started too say but didnt get that far as suddenly the chair started rollin at high speed and hit finn right in the gut.

"ARGHY!" Said Finn loudly.

Steve watched in nhorror as the chair knocked Finn over and then started rollin all over his face with his wheels. not takin it any more he ran over and pulled him off and throwed him to a wall. not takin time to aim he unloaded a full round at the chair as it septined a way.

"Damn." Said Steven lowerin his gun and gettin Finn up.

"Are you okey." Said Steve serously.

Finn spit out some teeth and gave him a thumbs up that said he realy wasn't but fuck it.

"Good. Grab you're gun then. We have a office chair to fuck up." Said Steve loadin another clip.

"IIt won't work. it will be a different item when you see it next time. it wont be a chair." Said Kliner shakin his head sadly.

"So lets fuck up every thin we see then." Said Finn all mofo.

"No we need to save ammo." Said Steve lookin at him. "We have a survivr so we need to get out."

"They wont let you get out now." Said Kliener.

Steve cocked his gun.

Who said we was gonna ask. He said epically. but the noises started up again and stuff started comin in to the light of thier flashlights.

"Who says they were gonna wait for you to ask. "Said Kliener shakin his head.

Steve and Finn and Kliener started movin back but the copyers and paintcans and sofas moved forward. slowly...

"MOVE!" yelled Steve openin with his gun and sprayin the props in a strom of bullets as Finn and Kliener got a head start. When he ran out of bullets he ran after them and then the props ran after them to. Steve could hear the noise right behind him and then saw Finn in the middle of the hallway.

"This way boss!" Shouted finn pointin down a hall way with his gun.

"Get movin you asshole!" Shouted Steve.

"Fuck that! Were' leavin togather!" Said Finn shootin down a remote.

Steve ran past him and catched up with Kliener but stopped at turned a round to see Finn had been ambushed by props from behind and was gettin the shit kicked out of him by toliet rolls.

"FINN!" Shouted Steve goin back to save him. but Finn waved him a way.

"Sssssave you're selffffffffff." Said Finn with his missin teeth just before he got gagged by a orange that jumped in his mouth and then got covered by a ton of stuff. Steve turned and ran after Kliener wishin he could save his friend but knowed he couldn't.  
>"In here!: Said Kliener openin a door and runnin inside. Steve did to and then closed it. It was just in time as instantly noses pasted the door and went in the distance.<p>

"Fuck!" Said Steve under his breathe. the loss of his team was gettin to him and he knew he was out of ammo now cuz he used it all up.

"Whats wrong Steve." Said Klienerccalmly.

"Whats wrong? Every thin is wrong! I'm out of fuckin ammo and my squad is fuckin dead! now we have to fuckin escape and those fuckers are fuckin every where!" Shouted Steve and then said sadly. "Now its just us. but I promise to get you out a live Kliener."

"I think you should be worryin about you're self Steve and not me. I'm safe." Said Kliener standin up.

Steve o mouthed at him in shock. Was Kliener goin crazy he thought in his head.

"What do you mean you are safe Kliener. theres props every where." Said Steve slowly.

Kliener put his arms straight out and put his legs togather like he was a gay ass ballet dancer and started to look like he was floatin

"Well Steve." Said Kliener creepyly. "I AM a prop."

AN: Is this the end of Steve? If you playhas want to find out and see whos in the next team (AN: that all ways happens in these storyies, first team gets fucked so team two goes in to get frucked to). then leave them reviews.

AN: and if you playhas want to see some one from a game or shit in it then send me a message sos I can try to put them in. they may be will be in the team.


End file.
